


Research, Part 2

by purplesocrates



Series: Tied up [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Second Part of Research.  Will is staying the weekend with Hannibal.  They share a bath.





	

Research, Part 2

Hannibal had washed Will’s hair with a large copper jug of warm water and a bowl as Will had led in the huge bathtub. It was a strange feeling to have Hannibal run his fingers through his hair so lightly, strange but good. Hannibal had used sweet smelling shampoo that had felt rich and soft in Will’s hair. He had never had anyone wash his hair before it was strange but wonderful. Hannibal was breathing in the scent of his own shampoo mixed in with Will’s natural scent and it was delicious. Once Hannibal had finished he had joined Will in the bath, he led behind him and Will was leaning into Hannibal who could smell his freshly washed hair through the steam rising around them.

“About this research.” Hannibal asked. They had been in comfortable silence and Will had his eyes closed he was dozing off in Hannibal’s arms with the fresh image of him tied to the bed making him smile and sigh every now and again.

“Yes.” Will said, he knew where this was going and was not sure he could tell Hannibal what he had been doing to himself after their last ‘session’. However at this point Will had no pride left.

“What exactly did it entail?” Hannibal said.

Will smiled, his eyes still closed. “Don’t worry it didn’t involve anyone else.” As Hannibal heard this he felt relief but also had images of Will touching himself that he decided he would love to see in real life and added it to the list of activities they were going to try.

“Good. So what did it entail?” Hannibal loved making Will squirm it was fast becoming one of his favourite things to do.

Will laughed it sounded coy which made Hannibal close his eyes and sigh, he was trying to decide if the coy Will or in control hungry and wanton Will was more appealing both had their advantages.

“You are not going to let this go are you?” Will said and Hannibal responded by moving his hands down the inside of Will’s thighs which caused a groan from Will.

“It seems,” a pause, “unlikely.” This Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear very softly and flicked his tongue on the top of Will’s ear. Oh dear god, thought Will.

“Well I may have googled some things, watched some things.” Will said as Hannibal’s fingers were still tracing lines on the inside of Will’s thighs.

“What else did you do?” Hannibal whispered again and Will was pretty sure he was not going to survive this, his pride definitely wasn’t.

“I may have touched myself.” Will said getting breathless as he could feel Hannibal’s smirk against his ear, Hannibal started sucking his ear which should not have been as wonderful as it was.

“Where?” Hannibal almost growled this into Will’s ear biting it slightly. Will could also feel that Hannibal was getting hard again.

“In my bed.” Will said deliberately misunderstanding the question. Hannibal appreciated the image though.

“That’s not what I meant.” Hannibal said and squeezed Will’s thigh. “Where on this body did you touch yourself?” As Hannibal asked this he ran one of his hands down Will’s chest.

“You know where.” Will said in a ridiculously flirtatious tone and Hannibal moved one of his hands to Will’s cock under the water which was getting harder.  
Hannibal traced his finger along Will’s shaft. “Here?” Hannibal asked.

“Ugh… Yes.” Will said and was getting harder as he felt Hannibal’s fingers on him and Hannibal’s own cock straining against Will’s back.

“Where else?” Hannibal said and this was what Will knew he was getting at. How did he know? How did always know what Will had been doing or thinking? It was very annoying but also Will admitted to himself kind of hot. Will had been fingering himself thinking of Hannibal and deep down had been turned on by the idea that Hannibal knew he had been doing it.

“Well I had to practice.” Will said and Hannibal groaned.

“Well I can’t say I am happy that you did that without me. Maybe you could show me to make it up to me.” Hannibal said and that accent went straight to Will’s cock which Hannibal was still lightly touching.

Will still had his eyes closed he could not open them and do this. He just leaned into Hannibal and bit his lower lip knowing it would drive Hannibal wild, which it did. Will then took a deep breath moved his hand down to his own hole it took some adjusting on Hannibal’s part for Will to manage it. Will then put one finger in and moved slowly in the water so his back was also rubbing against Hannibal’s cock. This was harder in the water less lubrication but enough for Will to just lightly finger himself.

“Good, sweet boy.” Hannibal said in a very deep voice. “Did you think of me when you did this to yourself?” 

Will groaned they were both moving together now. Will had one finger in his own hole, the other on the edge of the tub gripping it to the steady himself, Hannibal had one of his hands on Will’s cock tracing his fingers up and down his shaft while the other hand was gripping Will’s thigh.

“Yes, yes I did.” Will answered and Hannibal bit Will’s neck.

“I like that, I want you to keep doing that do you understand?” Hannibal said into Will’s neck. “I want you when I’m not around to think of me and touch yourself.” Hannibal drew this sentence out so it seemed to take an age for him to finish which was seriously turning Will on making him forget that he once thought he had pride.

“Oh god.” Will responded he was getting very hard now and it was difficult to breathe. “Yes, yes of course.”

“Good boy.” Hannibal said and Will wanted to get out of this bath now and do things to Hannibal on dry land.

“Not yet.” Hannibal said sensing Will’s need. “Remove your finger put both hands on the edge of the bathtub.” Hannibal was taking control again and it felt amazing.  
Hannibal then moved the hand that was on Will’s thigh and placed it underneath Will’s ass and started to find his way to Will’s hole, he very slowly and carefully rubbed the outside of it. Will had only done this to himself or to Hannibal, the sensation of Hannibal doing this to him was entirely different and he moaned and bucked upwards and made some of the water spill over the top of the tub. Hannibal slowed his movement down whispered for Will to breathe deeply. Hannibal’s other hand was still tracing lines up and down Will’s cock, Hannibal started biting Will’s neck now gently but firmly and Will moaned. “Such a good boy.” Hannibal whispered and Will moaned. 

Hannibal then gently removed his hands from Will who whimpered at their loss. “Stand up.” Hannibal commanded and Will complied. “”Get out of the bath.” Hannibal’s tone with this command was more like a growl which almost made Will’s knees buckle. He complied and watched as Hannibal stood up, smooth movements, water dripping down his body his hair slightly damp, Will bit his lower lip at the sight.

Hannibal reached over to the shelf on the wall and removed a bottle. “Hold out your hand.” He said to Will who duly complied, Will was realising he had lost all control over this situation and if he had been able to think he would have realised he never had any control in the first place.

“Show me how you touched yourself I want to see.” Hannibal took a step back as he said this, they were facing each other now and Will could see Hannibal in the flesh instead of in his mind. 

Will slowly put his hand to his hole and started to put one lubricated finger in, he closed his eyes. “No look at me Will.” Hannibal ordered.

Will’s eyes flew open and looked at Hannibal standing there, naked and wet his cock hard and tall in front of him and groaned. “Is this what you thought of when you did this to yourself?” Hannibal asked and Will put in another finger just to show his appreciation.

“Yes.” He said breathlessly. “And the ladder I thought of the ladder.” 

Hannibal smirked which made Will bite his lower lip again. “Touch your cock now with your other hand.” Hannibal said and Will complied stroking himself and looking directly at Hannibal whose own cock was groaning at this display of complete abandon. Will was about to come any second now.

“Stop.” Hannibal said. Will complied. “You will promise me that you will do this at least once a day and think of me.”

Will looked at Hannibal and knew he was broken, the thought of doing this at home and thinking of Hannibal and then probably having to tell him about it or show him was making him want to die, he was not sure if this was a good or a bad death.

Hannibal cocked an eyebrow. “Yes I promise.” Will said knowing he would and he blushed which made Hannibal bite his own lower lip. 

“Good.” Hannibal said, he slowly closed the distance between them and kissed Will hard on the mouth. “Turn around. I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and I am going to touch you then I am going to fuck you Will, and you are going to watch.” Hannibal said this and Will kissed him again hard, their cocks touching.

“Oh god.” Will said.

“Turn around.” Hannibal said and Will did, he could now see himself still wet from the bath with his sweat mingling with the water. Hannibal was stood behind him and was looking at Will take himself in. They took a deep breath. Hannibal had put more lubricant on his hands and had placed the bottle with easy reach on the side. Hannibal started moved Will’s leg further apart and Will gripped the marble sideboard. Hannibal then inserted one finger, then two then three and rhythmically starting pleasuring Will who was looking at Hannibal’s reflection as he did this the concentration on his face not wavering. Hannibal then removed his fingers added more lube to his own cock and entered Will. Will took a deep intake of breath, this was very different to the fingers this was much more painful he took a deep breath and steadied himself on the sink as Hannibal found his rhythm. It was steady and glorious, having Hannibal inside him like this was better than anything Will had imagined. Hannibal’s hands were on Will’s hips he could feel them digging into his hipbones. Will looked up and saw Hannibal’s glorious reflection, the façade had slipped and Hannibal’s face was consumed with the pleasure of what he was doing to Will. His eyes were rolling back in his head and his breathing was short gasps of pleasure. Will knew Hannibal was about to come inside him and the thought took his own breath away. Hannibal let out a cry so animalistic Will almost came himself at the sheer sound of it. Will could feel Hannibal’s seed leaking into himself and it was warm and beautiful he remembered how it had tasted and groaned. Once Hannibal had pulled out of him he turned Will to face him and went down on his knees and covered Will’s cock with his mouth and sucked hard until Will, hands steadying himself on the sink and back beautifully arched came into Hannibal’s mouth and was swallowed whole.  
Hannibal stood up and kissed Will, who could taste himself in Hannibal’s mouth. It was divine. They parted and Will smiled at Hannibal who was still breathless and untamed it was a glorious sight.

They had both gotten in the shower to clean off and Hannibal left Will to go and re-make the bed in the bedroom. He waited naked underneath the sheets and Will appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

“Hi.” Will said.

“Join me.” Hannibal said and Will noticed that Hannibal had tidied up in the bedroom, Will’s clothes were now folded in a neat pile on the chair and Hannibal’s discarded underwear were no-where to be seen. Will let the towel fall in the doorway and watched Hannibal’s slightly exasperated look as he did so. Will laughed and joined Hannibal in bed.

Will led on his side with his head resting on Hannibal’s shoulder, his hand on Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal had one hand on the small of Will’s back and the other was under his own head. Hannibal kissed the top of Will’s head. He wondered at how gentle Hannibal could be as well as how wonderfully rough.

“Did you enjoy that?” Hannibal asked Will, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Will himself.

“Yes, but you already knew that.” Will said and kissed Hannibal’s shoulder.

They dozed in amicable and satisfied silence. 

“You will keep your promise as I kept mine.” Hannibal said in that infuriating conversational tone of his, as if he was talking about something trivial not Will touching himself at the very thought of Hannibal Lecter.

“Promise?” Will said trying the conversational tone, he mostly wanted Hannibal to say it again, to hear the request, well more like a command, from Hannibal’s own lips.

“You will touch yourself once a day, thinking of me. As you have made me repeat myself I am going to add that you call me when you do it and tell me what you are doing to yourself. You will not come until I give you permission.” Oh yes Hannibal thought he liked the idea of Will calling, then he wouldn’t feel like he was missing out. All though he could always get Will to repeat the show in front of him later.

“What if you don’t answer or can’t talk?” Will said liking the idea of this game, he was fast becoming Hannibal’s bitch and the thought should have bothered him but it didn’t.

“Then you will wait.” Hannibal smirked again. “Promise me Will.” 

Will thought about this and realised he had no choice in the matter anymore. “Yes. I promise.” Will said and then added, “If I do this can I be rewarded?” 

Hannibal cocked an eyebrow and smiled pleased that Will was getting this dynamic he had planned for them. “If you are a good boy then I will reward you.”

Will’s cock twitched at that. Will swallowed hard and played with Hannibal’s chest hair. “What will the reward be?” 

“You can tie me to something if you want. You seem to enjoy that.” Hannibal said his tone annoyingly neutral.

“Okay.” Will said and had the image of Hannibal tied to the bed face down so Will could lick Hannibal’s back, perhaps come over it.

Will fell into a deep sleep in Hannibal’s bed it was comfortable and warm and he felt safe. When he woke up he found that Hannibal had already left the bedroom. Will sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was sore but in a good way. He got out of bed and went to get dressed but his clothes had been taken from the chair and in their place there was a pair of very soft grey pyjama bottoms and a dark blue sweater. They were all a bit big on him but comfortable and smelled faintly of Hannibal. Will smiled and put them on and went to find Hannibal who assumed would be in the kitchen.

Will padded down the stairs and found Hannibal as expected in the kitchen, he stood in the doorway and watching Hannibal cut up onions. “Hello Will.” Hannibal said. Hannibal was wearing silk striped pyjama bottoms and a red v neck sweater, his hair was slightly mussed up. This was a sight Will was not going to forget in a while. “I have put you clothes in the wash they will be ready by tomorrow. Not that you will need them.”

Hannibal had washed his clothes. Will just let that sink in for a moment.

“Please sit down. Would you like a glass of wine?” Hannibal said and Will moved to sit down at the counter watching Hannibal.

“From my own glass or are we sharing?” Will said teasingly.

Hannibal smiled, “you may have your own glass but I would prefer to sip from it myself first.” Hannibal said.

“Why?” Will asked.

“Does it bother you?” Hannibal replied and Will thought about how much it didn’t bother, him how much he liked it.

“No.” Will said.

“Good.” Hannibal said and poured some wine into a glass for Will, he took a sip from it and then gave it to Will. Hannibal’s own glass was by the stove he reached for it and drank at the same time as Will. “Is there anything you want to discuss or did you want to watch me cook again?” Hannibal asked.

Will smiled, “I will watch you cook. Thank you for the clothes by the way.” Will said.

Hannibal smiled, “you are quite welcome.” Hannibal said and continued cooking. It was a simple meal of egg, sausage and peppers similar to what Hannibal had made Will just after they met. A simple, sweet gesture. They ate at the kitchen counter instead of the dining room it was more intimate and Will appreciated it.   
Hannibal looked at Will as he ate the food he had prepared for him and smiled. The image of Will standing in front of him in the bathroom touching himself flitted into his mind and he sighed. Hannibal leaned across and took a sip from Will’s wineglass.

“Hey taking a sip before you give it to me is one thing, just helping yourself is another it’s kind of rude.” Will said.

“I know. Like you dropping towels on my bathroom floor.” Hannibal said and Will smirked he knew that would come back to haunt him.

“I like the thought of you picking it up though.” Will said.

“I know.” Hannibal said. “I am also enjoying you wearing my clothes, I may have to fuck you while you are wearing them.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Will responded.


End file.
